18 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. Z łagrów do Armii Andersa; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3926 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4141); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3927 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4142); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 18 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 07:05 Pogoda 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Tajemnicze sprawy, odc. 5 (Mysteries, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Wilcze szczenię, odc. 12 (Baby wolf, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Marchewkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci 09:35 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show ; program edukacyjny 09:45 Legenda Nezha - Klęska wywołana przez Shiji, odc. 3 (SHI JI BROUGHT UP CALAMITY, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sławne zupy rybne 11:20 Moje smakołyki - Renymol w Indiach (There's No Food Like My Food (6). Renymol in India); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Był taki dzień - 18 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1044; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1045; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Znany żołnierz odc. 20 (7th Heaven ser. VI - The known soldier ep. 20) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1468 - txt. str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Psi psycholog ; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo II - Zatrute jabłko, odc. 5 (Don Matteo - La Mela Avvelenata); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 16:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 32; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3928; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3929; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Śmiechu warte - odc. 592; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Konik Błękitek ze złotymi podkówkami 101 (The little Orange Horse with gold shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Czarnobrody - cz. 1 (Blackbeard ep. 2) - txt. str.777 81'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:50 Rocky 2 (Rocky 2) - txt. str.777 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1979) 00:05 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Edukatorzy (Die Fetten Jahre sind Vorbei) 126'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2004) 02:15 43. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Zielone Szkiełko cz. 1; koncert 02:45 Tygrys na wybiegu! - Janusz Rewiński. Janko Muzykant polskiego biznesu chce i mieć i być; felieton 02:50 Mrok - odc. 4/8 - Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Był taki dzień - 18 lipca; felieton 03:40 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. Z łagrów do Armii Andersa; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 19 - Portret pamięciowy 06:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 8/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 229 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 81 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 82 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 89; serial TVP 10:40 Święta wojna - Hanys airlines (237); serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 32/74 Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Home Is Where The Hart Is)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:00 Sambatra - Semina Verbi; film dokumentalny 12:55 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Wróg wewnętrzny-odc.8 (Merkat Manor II odc. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 18/20 (102) Grzeczna dziewczynka (Jake and the Fatman, s. 5, ep. 9120 Ain't Misbehaving); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 310 Życie od nowa; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 89/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 517)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:20 MASH - odc. 90/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 518)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Piłkarze Ręczni 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Hity na czasie - 2008 Płock; program muzyczny 20:00 Czas na miłość - Piękna Angelika (Merveilleuse Angelique); film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1964) 21:50 Sopot Hit Festiwal - Sopot Hit Festiwal - nominacje (3) 22:05 Lato z Gwiazdami - Viva najpiękniejsi 2007 ; widowisko 23:00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 19/28 (The Closer s. 2, ep. 6 (Out of Focus)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Górnicy z Pensylwanii (Pennsylwania Miners' Story) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:50 Kolejność uczuć 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Magia Niagary odc.: 12 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana 08:25 Powrót Arabeli odc.: 7 09:00 Słodkie zmartwienia odc.: 20 09:30 Czarodziejki odc.: 71 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 odc.: 116 11:30 Miłość z o.o. odc.: 14 12:00 Gorące Hawaje odc.: 2 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 14:00 Miodowe lata odc.: 39 14:45 Świat według Bundych odc.: 111 15:15 Świat według Bundych odc.: 112 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Tylko miłość odc.: 4 17:30 Daleko od noszy odc.: 121 18:00 Miodowe lata odc.: 41 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Mamuśki odc.: 15 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Polska - Egipt 21:30 Operacja "Corned Beef" 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:55 Trzynaście duchów 01:45 Ale kasa 02:45 Zakazana kamera 04:45 Nocne randki TVN 04:45 Uwaga! 05:05 Telesklep 05:55 Hej-nał Show 06:55 Sylvester i Tweety na tropie odc.: 3/13 07:25 Sylvester i Tweety na tropie odc.: 4/13 07:50 Siłacze 9 - Strongman 08:55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 09:35 Telesklep 10:35 Sąd rodzinny 11:30 Fabryka gry 12:30 Detektywi 13:05 Na Wspólnej odc.: 884-886 14:20 Inwazja odc.: 20 15:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny odc.: 14 16:15 Rozmowy w toku, Żadna mnie nie chce! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino, Czysta gra 21:55 Parszywa dwunastka 00:50 Twarzą w twarz odc.: 3 01:50 Uwaga! 02:10 Wrzuć na luz 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego TV 4 6:05 Instynkt tropiciela - Wilno Polska 2007 6:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:20 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:20 Pokemon - odc. 242, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-1999 9:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 189, Meksyk 2004 10:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:50 Sidła miłości - odc. 85, Argentyna 2006 12:50 Buffy, postrach wampirów - odc. 10, USA 1998-1999 13:50 Instynkt tropiciela - Wilno Polska 2007 14:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - odc. 5, USA 2006 16:20 Dharma i Greg 2 - odc. 11, USA 1998 16:50 Saint-Tropez - odc. 35, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 18:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 19:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 190, Meksyk 2004 20:00 Historia Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy - film biograficzny, USA 1981 23:10 Jerycho 2 - odc. 2, USA 2008 00:10 Hollywoodzkie fantazje - film erotyczny, USA 2001 2:20 Azazel - odc. 2, Rosja 2002 3:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 3:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:35 Music Chat 6:35 Telesklep 7:40 Życie na fali (8) 8:40 Misja: Epidemia (16) 9:35 Magda M. (53) 10:35 Kryminalni: Ucieczka (31) 11:40 Telesklep 12:45 Fabryka gry 13:40 Serce z kamienia (90) 14:35 Magda M. (54) 15:40 Życie na fali (9) 16:40 Misja: Epidemia (17) 17:35 Kryminalni: Temat z Norwida (32) 18:35 Frasier (10/24) 19:05 Przyjaciele (9) 19:35 Diabli nadali (22) 20:05 Cena sukcesu 22:00 Reporter 0:00 Projekt plaża - extra 0:30 Żegnaj, kochanie 2:10 Wróżki 3:15 Laski na czacie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dziecięce smaczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 10* - Awantura dziesiąta, czyli rzecz o niezwykłej wyprawie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Trzebnica; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Nieznane i cenne.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zawsze wygrywa blues - recital Sławka Wierzcholskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wolność Widery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Żeglarstwo i Pomorze na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:40 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Trzebnica; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Apokalipsa; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Concerti Grossi Jerzego Fryderyka Haendla; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Duże dzieci - (71); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dziecięce smaczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Pies domowy odc. 78; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 5 - Jak Leszczynka umknęła przed złym krzyżakiem (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Żeglarstwo i Pomorze na lato; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Słoneczne miasto (Slunen stt) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Martin Šulík; wyk.:Lucie Zácková, Oldřich Navrátil, Martin Juza, Ivan Martinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Promenada Gwiazd - Gdańsk 2008; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Apokalipsa; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 37; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 5 - Jak Leszczynka umknęła przed złym krzyżakiem (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Żeglarstwo i Pomorze na lato; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:30 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Słoneczne miasto (Slunen stt) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Martin Šulík; wyk.:Lucie Zácková, Oldřich Navrátil, Martin Juza, Ivan Martinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - WYBRZEŻA KOSTARYKI; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Czwarta wojna światowa (The fourth world war) 75'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Rick Rowley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Bez prądu - Tadeusz Nalepa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Reżyserzy Batalia o obywatela Kane'a - cz.1 (The Battle Over Citizen Kane) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Michael Epstein, Thomas Lennon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Libido; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Worek; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Wiklinowy kosz; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Strefa sztuki - Świetliste obrazy Jerzego Mierzejewskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Strefa sztuki - Ciało na płótnie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino jest sztuką - Bracia Karamazow cz. 3 (Bratya Karamazovy cz. 3) 71'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1968); reż.:Iwan Pyriew; wyk.:Michaił Ulianow, Lionella Pyriewa, Kiryłl Ławrow, Andriej Miagkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Shanghai Quartet - kwintet fortepianowy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Zimerman i Bernstein - IV Koncert fortepianowy Beethovena (Beethoven, Klavierkonzert nr. IV) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Herakles (Herakles) 9'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1962); reż.:Werner Herzog; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Eksperymenty w teatrze (Experiments in theatre); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chłopi - odc. 4/13 Wesele; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Ptak; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Admirał; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Bajka; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Guzikowcy (Knoflikari) 102'; czarna komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); reż.:Petr Zelenka; wyk.:Petr Zelenka, Jiri Kodet, Michaela Pavlatova, Eva Holubova, David W. Cerny, Vladimir Dlouhy, David Charap, Frantisek Cerny, Alena Prochazkova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Królewskie sny - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Paul Weller - Studio 150 (Paul Weller - Studio 150); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocne - Tańczący jastrząb 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz, Kazimierz Korytkowski; wyk.:Franciszek Trzeciak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Tumkiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Józef Fryźlewicz, Irena Orska, Stanisław Jaśkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Wire Frame (Wire Frame); musical kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Lato z polską animacją - Ptak; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Lato z polską animacją - Admirał; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Lato z polską animacją - Bajka; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Płonące archiwa; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kontrowersje - Proces Szesnastu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Porwanie Szesnastu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Moskwa 1941; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 22 czerwca 1941; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Widarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Gdy płonęła Moskwa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Maciej Zakrocki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieje kultury - edukacja i upadek; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Edukacja i upadek (XVIII w); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieje kultury - edukacja i upadek; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Wiedeń 1683. Czy warto było?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Wawel Jana III Sobieskiego; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1984); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Pierwsza wizyta Jana Pawła II w Polsce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Pielgrzym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kulisy III RP - Wojna o lustrację; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Królewskie sny - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Bądź wierny, idź; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Złoty wiek Żydów polskich; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tiktin czyli Tykocin; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Beata Hyży- Czołpińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Stara Nowa Telewizja; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 7:35 Kolarstwo górskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata MTB w Fort William - odc. 2, inny 8:05 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Pucharu UEFA - 1. mecz 1. rundy: legia warszawa - fc homel 10:00 Polskie Ligi - Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa - 7. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: lotos pko bp gdynia - wisła can-pack kraków 11:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 19, magazyn sportowy 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 90, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Pucharu UEFA - 1. mecz 1. rundy: chazar lenkoran - lech poznań 14:25 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 14:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: rosja - argentyna 16:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: meksyk - japonia 17:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: zjednoczone emiraty arabskie - kamerun 19:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: brazylia - hiszpania 20:35 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 21:05 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 10, cykl reportaży 22:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 23:25 Lekkoatletyka - Golden League w Paryżu 1:20 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 7:20 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (7/51) 7:40 Telezakupy 9:10 Brygada Acapulco (28/48) 10:00 Werdykt 10:30 Conan 11:20 Gorączka w mieście (11/48) 12:15 Lot Nawigatora 13:50 Brygada Acapulco (29/48) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Czynnik PSI (42/88) 16:05 Gorączka w mieście (12/48) 17:05 Przygody Hucka Finna (3/4) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (43/88) 19:05 Conan 20:00 Umrzeć o północy 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (22/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (45/52) 0:10 Historia O 1:40 Rybia nocka TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:09 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:43 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Gdy zabraknie ropy naftowej (Peak Oil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rowerowo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:09 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Rowerowo 17:00 L jak las 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Piątek z Neptunem 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:43 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Gdy zabraknie ropy naftowej (Peak Oil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Taniec moją pasją 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:09 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Diagnoza zdrowia, Wirus HPV 17:05 Zapiski łazęgi 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 To był tak 18:30 Zwolnij w sieci, Zwolnij.dziecko.pl 18:40 E-lementarz 18:55 Wakacje w PRL-u 19:00 FAMA 98 - Piosenki Pokolenia '68 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:43 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Gdy zabraknie ropy naftowej (Peak Oil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (183) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (64) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Papież w Sydney 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (151) 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia (1) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Bułeczka 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Tajpej (8) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (184) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (65) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (152) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (153) 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Bułeczka 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (151) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu Religia.TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Ostatni będą pierwszymi (18) 8:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (7/10) 8:45 Jak wybierano papieża 9:45 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (27/52) 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Na wschód od Edenu 12:55 Australia - Sydney 2008. Z Papieżem do Australii 13:45 Lumen 2000 (44) 14:15 Między sklepami (27) 15:15 Nieznani - zapomniani 15:45 Anielska kuchnia 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (5) 17:45 Anielska kuchnia 18:00 Lumen 2000 (45) 18:30 Bez kadzidła 19:00 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (10/13) 19:50 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (8/10) 20:05 Diament 21:45 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (11/52) 22:00 Rozmównica 23:00 Skalpel i dusza 23:30 Rozmównica 0:30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Droga Augusty 8:00 Powrót Lily 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Morderstwo w dniu św. Malleya (4) 12:00 Powrót Lily 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Tańcząc w ciemnościach (12) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Morderstwo w dniu św. Malleya (4) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Tańcząc w ciemnościach (12) 18:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Grzechy ojców (2) 22:00 10.5: Apokalipsa (1/2) 0:00 Ostatni przyjaciel 2:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 4:00 Droga Augusty Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 12 (4) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Woda 10:00 Norbit 11:45 Źródło 13:25 Arizona junior 15:05 Farba 16:35 Idę na całość 18:20 Miłość na zamówienie 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 12 (5) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Chleb powszedni 22:40 Teoria chaosu 0:30 Van Veeteren: Moreno i cisza 2:05 Ścieżka strachu 4:00 Hiena 5:25 To przez Fidela Canal + Film 8:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 10:10 Ściśle tajne 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 12 (4) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Skradziona kolekcja 14:25 Układ idealny 15:55 Opowieści z Ziemiomorza 17:55 Wall Street 20:00 Droga do San Diego 21:40 Fast Food Nation 23:30 Chleb powszedni 1:05 Przystań 2:45 Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa 5:25 Do góry nogami Canal + Sport 7:00 Intryga rodzinna 9:05 Taniec zmysłów 10:50 Conrack 12:35 Niewygodna prawda 14:15 Janis Joplin 15:55 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 19:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Paryżu 22:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Popręg (5/9) 23:05 Obrońca 0:40 Labirynt Fauna 2:40 Żywa tarcza 4:15 Prognoza na życie 6:00 Życie w obrazkach National Geographic Channel 6:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 7:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Tygrys Sita 7:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Żółwie 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Węże, karma, start! 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Jadowite węże i wędrówki krokodyli 9:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Rozjuszony nosorożec 10:00 Piekło hipopotamów 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 11:30 I co wy na to? 2 (3) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła 13:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Rozjuszony nosorożec 15:00 Piekło hipopotamów 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Denali - najdzikszy zakątek Alaski 17:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Pingwiny 17:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Bąbelki wielorybów 18:00 Za kulisami: Największe pokazy lotnicze na świecie 19:00 Czysta nauka: Czołgi: Stalowi wojownicy 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 20:30 I co wy na to? 2 (4) 21:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Twój ślad na ziemi 22:00 Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości 23:00 Czysta nauka: Czołgi: Stalowi wojownicy 0:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Twój ślad na ziemi 1:00 Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 2:30 I co wy na to? 2 (4) 3:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Twój ślad na ziemi 4:00 Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości 5:00 Czysta nauka: Czołgi: Stalowi wojownicy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku